Mi Propiedad Privada
by Nagy Bella Tao
Summary: En la socieda de post guerra los ex mortífagos son cazados y subastados. A Harry Potter le asignan como misión meterse en aquel mundo y comprar a un esclavo. DRARRY SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Mi propiedad privada**

Capítulo uno

_Para que sepan todas que tú perteneces_  
_Con sangre de mis venas te marcaré la frente_  
_Para que te respeten aun con la mirada_

- Harry… Podmore te quiere en su oficina. Ya. – Ron Weasley tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su amigo y bufó. – Está insoportable. Me recordó un par de veces el fraude de nuestra última misión, parece que está llamando a todo el cuartel de aurores sólo para refregarnos por la cara nuestra incapacidad. Seguro que tiene problema con la esposa.- El muchacho de ojos verdes sonrió mientras terminaba de llenar una planilla.

- ¿El 'ya' fue con grito o sin?

- Con, y un par de hechizos mal dirigidos. – Ron estiró las piernas sobre el escritorio y sacudió su capa de auror, el azul oscuro combinando con el cielo del anochecer. - ¿Crees que nos dejará de hacer trabajar horas extras próximamente?

- Ni en tus más felices sueños, Ron.- Harry apoyó sus lentes sobre el escritorio y apretó sus ojos suavemente con los dedos índice y pulgar. – No con como están las cosas.

- ¿Quién lo habría creído? Después de cinco años de la guerra todo sigue siendo un caos…

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquella batalla en el terreno de Hogwarts, donde Voldemort había caído y gran parte de los mortífagos habían sido arrestados. Sin embargo las cosas no habían cambiado necesariamente para bien, con todas las muertes ocasionadas en época de guerra, la población mágica inglesa estaba sedienta de venganza. Infundada por el creciente dolor y el miedo a un posible retorno de seguidores de Voldemort se habían confeccionado grupos que tenían por finalidad erradicar a todas aquellas familias que habían tenido relación con los mortífagos. Las que se habían enterado a tiempo habían abandonado el país, pero no todos corrieron la misma suerte.

- ¡POTTER! ¿Piensas quedarte como una babosa en ese asiento o en algún extraño momento tenías planeado venir a mi oficina? – Sturgis Podmore era un hombre ya de avanzada edad, y si en algun momento había tenido abundante pelo rubio, ahora de eso quedaban unas pocas canas sobre su cabeza pelada. Caminaba apoyando todo su peso en un resistente bastón de ombú y era el Jefe de Aurores. Harry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a Ron antes de seguir a su jefe a su oficina, mientras éste profería insultos sobre su cuerpo de aurores.

- Sé que fue un error grosero esperar a que ellos aparecieran, pero afortunadamente conseguimos un par de nombres…- Comenzó a decir el joven, mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente al amplio y atiborrado escritorio de Podmore.

- Cállate, Potter. Ya con todas las veces que escuché este discurso podría repetirlo yo mismo, fecha, hora, hasta de qué color vestían. No es por eso que te llamé.- Sturgis apoyó el bastón contra la ventana, que mostraba un cielo de verano (a pesar de estar en pleno invierno, todavía a Harry le sorprendía que esas ventanas fueran sólo una ilusión), se sentó en su sillón y con un rápido movimiento de varita invocó dos tazas. -¿Té?- Antes de siquiera obtener una respuesta ya estaba llenando la taza de Harry, quién solo se encogió de hombros y agarró la taza entre sus manos. Hacía frío hasta ahí dentro, no se podía imaginar la temperatura que haría en el exterior.

- ¿Una nueva misión? – El joven le dio un largo trago a su té sin sacar la vista de su jefe.

- Por mala suerte. He dejado al escuadrón de Cormack encargado de la anterior, y al tuyo también Potter. Este es un trabajo que debes hacer sólo y con absoluta discreción.- Harry asintió, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio de madera oscura.- ¿Puedes hacerlo, Potter? – Sturgis Podmore era irascible, gruñón, entrometido, pero sabía cuándo suavizar su mirada demostrando su extrema preocupación y dedicación.

- Claro que sí, jefe.

- Genial, Harry, sabía que podía contar contigo. – El jefe de aurores sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de cuero morada y la apoyó en el escritorio.- Sé lo mucho que te gusta improvisar, Harry. Pero este trabajo necesita estrategia, necesita concentración, te necesito trabajando al máximo. Necesito que sigas los planes al pie de la letra y que hagas lo que sea que te ordene cuando te lo ordene. Tenemos grandes chances de terminar de una vez por todas con una fuerte red de traficantes. Potter, comprende que eres nuestra última esperanza, si algo saliera mal nos quedaríamos con las manos vacías para siempre.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada un rato, Harry sentía como le temblaban las manos, estaba nervioso. -¿Por qué a mi? No soy precisamente el más puntilloso para los planes.

- No, muchacho, pero eres el más Slytherin en esta selva de leones. Si alguien que sé puede hacer esto bien, eres tú.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior ¿Él Slytherin? De pronto se sintió como cayendo al pasado pero asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.- ¿Cuándo empiezo?

- Bueno, la subasta es en dos horas.

- ¿Subasta? –El joven volvió a levantar la mirada, dispersando aquellas nubes de la infancia que habían amenazado con estancarse.

Sturgis abrió la bolsa y sacó un par de fotos. – Estos agradables muchachos – dijo señalando a tres hombres que intentaban ocultarse en la foto- son lo que antes se conocía como carroñeros, sólo que ahora funcionan para el otro bando. Capturan ex mortífagos o a familiares de ellos y después los subastan.

- ¿Los QUÉ? – Harry abrió la boca para seguir gritando, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho más que agregar.

- Lo sé, suena a la Edad Media ¿no? Los compran como esclavos o para vengarse personalmente. La sociedad mágica está muy dolida todavía, y esto no está ayudando precisamente a limar asperezas.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Bueno, tienes que hacerte pasar como un comprador. Tienes que comprar a alguien, Harry, por más horrible que suene. Aquí tienes dinero para realizar ofertas. – Podmore le pasó la bolsa de cuero y le entregó las fotos. – Necesito que consigas un nombre, una dirección. Algo, Harry.

- Te olvidas, Podmore, que no soy alguien difícil de reconocer. – Sturgis sonrió, una vieja cicatriz hacía que su sonrisa pareciera siempre triste.

- En esa bolsa hay una poción multijugos, tu nombre es Arthur Abbot. Supongo que sabes porqué un Abbot buscaría venganza.- Harry asintió. Arthur Abbot era el hermano menor de Hannah Abbot, una antigua compañera de Hogwarts. Luego de finalizada la guerra, unos pocos mortífagos habían atacado a la familia Abbot en el norte de Londres, torturando y asesinando a los padres de Hannah, mientras que la rubia quedó internada en San Mungo a causa de fuertes delirios causados por la tortura. – Bien, Potter, sólo compra a uno, sea quien sea me da igual. Lo escondes, le sacas toda la información posible, y mantienes la boca cerrada hasta que estos tres muchachos estén en Azkaban ¿entendido, Potter?

Si Harry creía que la noche iba a estar fría había cometido un grave error, nevaba literalmente. Se acomodó mejor la capa negra y caminó dejando sus huellas sobre la suave nieve. Cuando divisó el Caldero Chorreante, sacó de un bolsillo de su capa la capa de invisibilidad y la colocó sobre la otra, a esa hora el bar estaba casi vacío. Sólo había un par de magos bebiendo en la barra, apuró el paso y comprobando que estuviera solo tocó los ladrillos necesarios para abrir el camino hacia Dragon Alley. La dirección de la subasta era en Knockturn Alley, como no podía ser de otra forma se dijo Harry amargamente. Obviamente no iban a hacerla en algún lugar que llamara la atención, o algun lugar al cual se pudiera relacionar con la vivienda de alguno de los tres carroñeros.

En la puerta de una casa visiblemente abandonada había un mago parado, haciendo de custodia. Harry sacó el pergamino donde tenía la dirección para comprobar que ese era el lugar al que tenía que ir y apoyándose contra una pared bastante alejada de aquel hombre sacó la poción multijugos. La miró por unos microsegundos, tomando coraje y la tragó de un saque para en seguida sentir la conocida sensación de sus tripas retorciéndose y sus miembros contrayéndose para después expandirse.

Arhut Abbot era bastante más alto que Harry, pero el morocho, ahora rubio, ya estaba preparado para los cambios, guardó la capa de invisibilidad en uno de los bolsillos de la capa de invierno que tenía y observó sus manos, ahora con un par de pecas y muy pálidas. Llevaba más de la mitad de su vida en el mundo mágico, y había tomado más pociones multijugos que el promedio de la población, pero Harry nunca dejaba de sorprenderse. Dio un par de vueltas por Dragon Alley, concentrándose en su nuevo cuerpo y en lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Pasaron varios minutos antes de dejar de tropezar por no poder calcular la distancia y fuerza de sus pisadas, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro caminó hasta el hombre encapuchado y le entregó la invitación a la subasta sin decir palabra.

- ¿Abbot? Bien bien, hoy vas a encontrar algo que te va a encantar ahí. – Harry levantó la mirada hacia el hombre, que era apenas más bajo que él, y sonrió de costado.

- Más les vale, no pienso gastar mi dinero en cualquier cosa.

- No se preocupe, señor. No se va a arrepentir. Ah, señor, su varita si es tan amable…– Sturgis Podmore le había dado una varita de repuesto y Harry no dudó en alcanzarle esa. El hombre abrió la puerta y Harry entró a un salón bastante oscuro, ya bastante lleno. Tomó asiento en una de las primeras filas pero al costado derecho, donde había más sombras y observó al resto de la audiencia. Descubrió para su sorpresa a muchos trabajadores del ministerio y se hizo una nota mental llena de nombres y caras.

- Señores, tomen asiento por favor, que la subasta está por empezar. – Harry vio cómo de pronto, los asientos que antes estaban en su mayoría vacíos se iban llenando de a poco. Había una especie de escenario en la parte de adelante, hacia la que todas las sillas miraban que se encontraba tapado por un telón negro. Ante ellos, el que había hablado, era uno de los que Podmore había señalado en la foto. – Creo que no hace falta que haga ninguna introducción, todos saben porqué están acá. Como siempre las reglas son simples, el que paga más se lleva a su mortífago. – Harry apretó los dientes al ver la cara de satisfacción de muchos de los asistentes. - ¡Que empiece la función! – Gritó el presentador y con un movimiento de varita las cortinas se abrieron.

Por ahí Harry Potter no sabía que esperar, después de todo nunca había ido a una subasta, ni que hablar de una subasta de seres vivientes. Pero ahí estaban, tres figuras vestidas en harapos, sucios, atados. Presos.

- Para empezar, tenemos a las hermanas Greengrass, Daphne… - Otro de los hombres de la foto agarró por los pelos a la más alta de las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí. Daphne Greengrass tenía los ojos fieros de una bestia atrapada y cuando la pararon frente a todos los espectadores sonrió.

-Ah que les gusta, ¿no? Basuras hipócritas. – El gritó que siguió al crucio que el hombre le había mandado a la orgullosa joven, no salió de ella, quién mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada, sino de la otra mujer, de la hermana.

- Mortífaga. Encargada de varias muertes de los pequeños niños de Hogwarts en la batalla final.- Harry desvió la mirada, Daphne había empezado a sacudirse con violencia. Cuando cayó inconciente, la volvieron a atar a la pared.

- La segunda Greengrass, la querida Astoria.- La rubia apretó la mano de la otra figura que se encontraba en las sombras y avanzó, sin dejas que el hombre la toque. Los ojos le brillaban llenos de lágrimas y Harry sintió que el corazón le explotaba, aquella niña debía tener menos de dieciocho años. Claro que no tenía la presencia que derrochaba su hermana, ella era una niña con mejillas rosadas, cuerpo delicado y pestañas espesas que le daban un aspecto de muñeca frágil. – Hija de mortífagos, hermana de Daphne y bueno, miren ustedes si es que acaso no es una preciosura. – El presentador, un hombre de espeso cabello canoso se acercó a la rubia para arrancarle el vestido, y Astoria Greengrass bajó la cabeza, sus lágrimas dejando pequeñas gotas sobre la madera empolvada. Ahí desnuda, expuesta, Harry decidió que era a ella a la que salvaría. Ella que era una muñeca frágil y rota frente a las miradas lascivas de la venganza.

- Para terminar, la cereza del postre… - Dijo el presentador, mientras empujaba a la rubia y la volvía a atar. – Un deseado por todos mortífago, hijo del que durante muchos años fue la mano derecha de quien no debe ser nombrado. Pero parece que ni para eso era bueno, ¿no, Draco Malfoy?- Harry, quien durante todo este tiempo, había mantenido la mirada fija en la adolescente giró el cuello bruscamente. En el lugar que antes ocupara la rubia, estaba su antiguo nemesis. Escuchó los murmullos de los magos y se removió inquieto en la silla. Malfoy, mucho más delgado que antes, con moretones horribles en la cara y las manos, sólo estaba ahí parado. No tenía la mirada arrogante que solía tener cuando eran adolescentes, estaba ahí como una marioneta sin vida. Los ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo roñoso. – Fue él el encargado de que permitir el ingreso de los mortífagos a Hogwarts la noche que Dumbledore fue asesinado. También fue él, quién torturó a varios compañeros suyos, el muy despiadado.

- Te faltó que fui yo quién destruyó gran parte de Hogwarts, me gustaría escuchar mi curriculum completo. De paso sepan que violé a todas vuestras hijas, y que si tienen nietos bastardos, bueno ya tienen a quién culpar.- Draco Malfoy se inclinó a modo de reverencia y Harry llevó las manos, inconcientemente, a los oídos apenas comenzó la sesión de tortura.

- Bueno, creo que sin duda la subasta comienza con este caradura ¿Quién da más?

- 3000 galeones. – Dijo un hombre de la primera fila.

- 3500.

- 5000

-7500

- 10000 – Dijo el hombre que se había sentado a su lado.

_Por Merlín, lo van a torturar hasta la muerte. _Pensó Harry con horror, mirando a Draco Malfoy, quién se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación y el que parecía irónicamente fascinado por la situación.

- 25000

- ¡Vendido!- Gritó el presentador y Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza. Había comprado al maldito engreído de Malfoy sólo para salvarle el pellejo a más del triple de lo que tenía en aquella bolsa.

* * *

**Bueno, ayer empecé uno, hoy otro. Lo que es terminar la facultad. Como siempre, NADA me pertence, me encantaría, pero es de Rowling, Este fic va a ser SLASH (sisi chicoxchico), la cancion es de Soledad (o bueno al menos ella la interpreta) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi propiedad privada**

Capítulo dos

_Te doy pan, quieres sal_  
_ nunca te voy a dar_  
_ Lo que me pides._

- ¿Me escuchas, Malfoy? – Draco entreabrió los ojos, sintió el estomago rugir de hambre y volvió a cerrarlos. Estaba muy cansado y sólo quería dormir, pero la persona que le hablaba no parecía compartir su sentimiento ya que volvió a sacudirlo. – ¡Despierta ya! Tenemos que movernos. – Levantó un débil brazo para cubrirse los ojos y gruñó. – Malfoy si no te levantas a la cuenta de tres… - Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las amenazas como para que algo dicho en un tono tan débil le afectara en algo. – _Enervate. _– Como tirado por una soga invisible, Draco se sentó contra su voluntad.

- ¿Qué mierda…? – El rubio se incorporó, mirando con bronca al mago que le apuntaba con tanta decisión. – Quiero dormir, no molestes.

- Me importa poco si quieres dormir, Malfoy. Si digo, vamos, significa vamos. – Había algo en el tono del otro, en aquellos tontos anteojos redondeados, que hicieron que Draco entrecerrara los ojos. Tratando de recordar de dónde le sonaba conocido el otro. Miró alrededor. Estaban afuera del Ministerio, podía ver claramente las cabinas de teléfono por las que los invitados entraban. Por la que había entrado durante los juicios siguientes al fin de la guerra. – Agarrate de mi brazo, nos apareceremos.

- ¿En dónde? – Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero el otro tiró con fuerza de una cadena que los unía.

- No te interesa, Malfoy ¿Podrías callarte y simplemente obedecer? Deja de ser una molestia constante. – Draco abrió la boca para dar una respuesta mordaz, pero algo en los ojos verdes del interlocutor lo hicieron callar.

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Qué? – Harry pasó la mano que tenía libre por su pelo, despeinándose aún más. Era Harry Potter, no había duda.

- ¿¡POTTER!- Draco vio como el otro miraba al desierto callejón nervioso. – Pero ¿Qué demonios? ¡Me compraste! – Harry endureció la mirada y agarró al rubio del brazo, antes de desaparecer con un chasquido.

Harry apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar qué hacer con el rubio, si seguían un segundo más ahí iban a levantar sospechas, más aún si éste seguía chillando , y tenía una orden clara de permanecer oculto. Por eso es que se apareció en medio de su living, tambaleándose un poco, producto de la imprecisión con la que se había aparecido. El rubio a su lado cayó al suelo temblando. – Levántate, Malfoy. Puedes hacer eso ¿no? – Draco levantó la mirada, sus ojos relampagueando con odio.

- Claro que puedo, después de todos los enervates que me daban los chicos buenos y justicieros al día, digamos que tengo una tendencia a levantarme a la fuerza. – Harry apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado, mientras su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts se incorporaba con mucho esfuerzo. - ¿Dónde estamos, Cara rajada? Te imaginé más creativo, con cámaras de tortura y paredes de piedra…

- Mira, Malfoy, si no quieres que te devuelva por insatisfacción del consumidor a tus antiguos dueños cállate de una vez. – El auror abrió el grillete que tenía en su propia muñeca y agarró la cadena más cerca de la muñeca del rubio.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que el Señor esté satisfecho? ¿Si te la chupo lo suficiente me dejaras ir? – En un rápido movimiento la cabeza del rubio chocó duramente contra la pared y sintió la varita de Harry apuntándole directamente al pecho.

- Créeme, Malfoy, si no te callas por las buenas será por las malas. – Los dos se miraron fijamente, y después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, Draco sonrió de costado.

- Lo que el Amo desee. – La cara enfurecida de Harry fue lo último que Draco vio antes de caer desmayado.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita del morocho el cuerpo de Draco se elevó antes de tocar el suelo. La casa estaba oscura y Harry encendió un par de velas antes de caminar hacia la recamara de invitados con el rubio flotando detrás, lo acostó en la cama y enganchó el grillete que estaba suelto a la pata de la cama. No confiaba en Draco Malfoy, y haberlo traído a él en vez de a la pequeña Greengrass, había sido claramente un grave error ¿En qué había estado pensando? Era obvio que no iba a decir nada útil por el simple hecho de que quién lo cuestionaba era la razón por la que su vida fuera lo que era.

El ex Slyhterin estaba muy flaco, se podían distinguir claramente los huesos bajo su piel. Apenas estaba vestido con una capa demasiado fina por el uso y que ahora, en vez de ser negra, como originalmente parecía haber sido, era de un color grisáceo. Tenía el cabello largo, descuidado y sucio, Harry lo observó con aprensión antes de correr un par de mechones de la cara del otro, sobre el pómulo derecho tenía un feo hematoma de color morado y tenía un corte bastante reciente sobre la frente. Lo poco que Harry sabía de medimagia era lo poco que enseñaban en el entrenamiento para auror, sin embargo tenía mucha más experiencia en medicina básica muggle.

Frasco de alcohol en mano, y un pedazo de algodón, comenzó a desinfectar las heridas visibles del rubio, aprovechando su inconciencia. Cuando terminó, el tobillo lo tenía fracturado y Harry sólo pudo vendarlo, tapó al rubio y le lanzó un enervate. Pero el rubio no se levantó, sólo giró un poco en la cama y se tapó mejor.

Harry vivía en un departamento pequeño en el Londres muggle, decidido a escapar de la prensa mágica y de los magos y brujas que constantemente lo acechaban por las calles, se había mudado a este departamento apenas terminada la batalla. Su departamento estaba en el séptimo piso, y la vecina de piso, era una anciana bastante arisca, pero que siempre le daba una porción de torta y una taza de delicioso café con leche. El Salvador del mundo mágico, vivía bien y tranquilo. Al menos así había sido su vida durante los últimos años.

Apenas había terminado la transacción con el hombre que presentaba la subasta, había logrado conseguir una cuenta en el banco Gringots, lo habían atado a un Draco Malfoy inconciente y él se había apareido directamente afuera del Ministerio. Sólo para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que eso era, no podía entrar con un ex convicto, bajo la apariencia de otra persona, y pretender no llamar la atención.

Encendió la chimenea en el living, y echando un poco de polvos flu en la chimenea metió la cabeza dentro, diciendo la dirección de su jefe. Como lo imaginaba Podmore estaba dormido frente a donde ahora se encontraba la cabeza de Harry,

- ¡Jefe!- El mayor saltó en el sillón, y tardó un par de segundos en reconocer a su subordinado.

- Potter, maldita sea, ¿por qué tardó tanto? ¿Lo descubrieron?

-No, no. Todo salió perfectamente bien, tengo un número de cuenta en Gringotts ¿Cree poder conseguir un nombre? El número lo paso mañana en un informe detallado.

- Habrá que ver, ya sabes que los duendes están bastante sensibles desde la guerra. Bueno, Potter ¿Algo urgente?

- ¿Dónde escondo a la persona que salvé? – Sturgis levantó una ceja y lo miró seriamente.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? La escondes donde sea que estés tú, Potter. No sé si dejé en claro lo importante que es que esto no se sepa.

- Sí, claro. Pero podríamos mandarlo a una casa segura.

- No. Las casas seguras son propiedad del Ministerio. Tarde o temprano saltaría a la luz que hay alguien ahí y no sé cuánto tiempo nos llevará desmantelar esta red.

- Jefe, vi a varios del Ministerio ahí… me parece que deberíamos controlarlos…

-No.- Podmore negó suavemente con la cabeza.- Levantaría sospechas y Harry, tu mismo estabas con la apariencia de otra persona, no sabes quienes son los que están ahí. De eso nos encargaremos más adelante, por ahora oculta a quien sea tengas ahí y llega al trabajo a las ocho. – Harry gruñó y se despidió del jefe.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y con suerte iba a poder dormir cuatro horas, de bastante mal humor se encaminó al baño para lavarse los dientes.

- ¿Atarme a la cama? Maldito perro resultaste ser, Potter. – Harry se lavó los dientes lentamente, escuchando las injurias que salían de la habitación de al lado. - ¡Responde, cobarde! De Gryffindor no tienes ni la ropa…

- ¿Cuál es TU nuevo problema, Malfoy? – Draco estaba sentado en la cama, su muñeca lastimada de tanto tirar.

- MI problema, Potter, eres tú, siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás. Pero como eso es irremediable, _larga vida al imbécil que siempre vive_ – canturreó en un tono meloso- voy por lo que sí es remediable, suéltame.

- No ¿Por qué debería? – Harry se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

- ¿De que tienes miedo? ¿De que te mate con un cuchillo para untar? – Draco largó una risa seca y sarcástica.- No tengo varita y para empezar deberías soltarme porque necesito ir al baño, ¿sabes?- Al ver que el otro seguía sin moverse, agregó:- Deja de comportarte como un niño enojado. Si tanto rencor me guardas por pequeñeces de niños, muérete. No podría importarme menos, o mejor déjame ir o entrégame a alguien que te pueda pagar más. – El hablar casi sin parar produjo que Draco tuviera que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Se sentía cansado.

-Mira, Malfoy. Yo no quiero que estés aquí, tú no quieres estar aquí, genial por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo. Pero de no estar aquí ya estarías muerto, así que deja de ser tan quejoso.

- ¿Te crees que prefiero esto? Tenía que morir, Potter. Ese era mi destino, tenía que morir porque ya no hay nada que importe pero no, tenías que llegar con tu complejo de héroe y arruinar hasta mi muerte. No tenías derecho. – Los ojos del rubio brillaron peligrosamente. – La muerte iba a ser todo lo que podía tener y tu entrometimiento me lo impidió. Así que ahora no seas tan maldito y déjame ir al baño.

Harry no lo pensó mucho, directamente desvaneció la cadena. – Tienes razón, debería haber dejado que te mataran. Después de todo, hasta te lo mereces. Ah… La puerta está cerrada, así que no vale la pena que gastes tus fuerzas en escapar. – No estaba ni de humor ni con ganas de pensar en lo que Draco había dicho, ya iba a tener tiempo mañana, pensó Harry mientras se acostaba.

Draco esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta de la otra habitación cerrándose. Se sentía mal, caminó hasta el baño, apenas sintiendo los pies, tenía las plantas quemadas por haber tenido que caminar sobre la nieve sin nada que lo protegiera. Apoyó ambos brazos sobre el lavabo para sostenerse y miró su reflejo, un joven de ojos cansados y bolsas negras bajo ellos, le devolvió la mirada. _Estoy muriendo, _pensó, ya sin amargura sino con resignación. Maldiciendo a Potter abrió el grifo de agua caliente de la bañera y aprovechó para sacarse la capa gastada tironeando y gruñendo cada vez que está reabría una herida que había empezado a cicatrizar pegada la capa.

Cuando ya estaba totalmente sumergido en el agua caliente se preguntó qué le habría deparado el destino a las hermanas Greengrass y qué le depararía a él.

- ¿Café, Malfoy? – Preguntó a la mañana siguiente Harry, mientras se servía él una taza con el doble de cafeína recomendada. Draco ahora tenía el pelo más corto y limpio, y si bien seguía teniendo más cara de muerto que de vivo, Harry sintió que algo había vuelto a ser como era.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, Potter?

- Te voy a comprar un delantal y tenerte de elfo doméstico, ¿no es obvio?- Harry estaba de buen humor, tanto que le sirvió una taza al rubio y hasta le untó una tostada con mermelada, que Draco dejó de lado.

- No voy a ser tu maldito elfo, Cara rajada.

- Bueno no creo que estés en posición de decidir nada. Imagino que no te sabes manejar con los electrodomésticos _muggles._- Draco frunció el ceño, un no pintado en toda su cara.- Bueno hay comida en la heladera, a la noche te enseño a usar algunos. – El rubio se encogió de hombros, mientras comía la tostada, estaba famélico.- Bueno, Malfoy. Te veo a la noche, trata de… sólo cuídate. – Harry hizo un gesto de incomodidad antes de desaparecer.

_

* * *

_**Notas:**

**Primero, muchas gracias por los reviews :) Dan ganas de escribir, segundo sé que es corto. Pero era o publicar algo corto ahora o en algún momento indeterminado después de las fiestas, ya que viajo. Espero que les haya gustado. La canción es Seminare de Serú Giran, muy recomendable.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi propiedad privada**

**Capítulo tres**

_Estas buscando direcciones_  
_en libros para cocinar,_  
_estas mezclando el dulce con la sal._  
_Vas procurando informaciones _  
_en unas cajas de metal,_  
_estas comprando al mundo en un bazar._

_Mirando superheroes, superstars..._

- ¡Harry!- Ron lo esperaba parado cerca de la estatua del Ministerio (volvía a estar la de la idolatración a la bruja y al mago) y se acercó a él dando grandes zancadas. La lluvia torrencial golpeaba contra las ventanas, provocando un fuerte zumbido.

-Hola, Ron.- Contestó cuando el otro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y se encaminaron al ascensor. - ¿Estás bien?- Su amigo estaba visiblemente agotado.

- No. – Harry notó como las manos del joven pelirrojo temblaban mientras agarraba con fuerza la manija para mantenerse dentro del ascensor. – Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Mione.

- Oh.

- _Primer piso: Ministro de la Magia y Personal de Apoyo. – _Dijo una voz aguda y chillona y varios magos bajaron, dejando el ascensor más humanamente habitable (Harry y Ron tenían la costumbre de llegar cinco minutos más tarde de las nueve, ya que a es ahora sí que era imposible usarlos). Ninguno agregó más nada y cuando la voz gritó:- _Segundo piso: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.- _bajaron y doblando a la derecha se dirigieron al cuartel general de aurores.

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? – Ron palideció aún más haciendo que sus pecas se vieran mucho más oscuras. Saludaron a un par de colegas antes de entrar a la oficina que compartían.

- Hoy… vamos a salir, y bueno… se me ocurrió… llevamos cinco años juntos, y… - Harry sonrió y apoyó una consoladora mano sobre su hombro. – Qué difícil es esto.

- Hermione va a estar encantada y tan feliz y nerviosa como tú, Ron. Sólo no tartamudees tanto, ningún miembro del Wizengamot va a casarse con un simple auror tartamudo. – Ron entrecerró los ojos.

- Eso no fue gracioso, Harry ¿Los miembros del Wizengamot pueden casarse con aurores? – Ambos se miraron.

- Deberías preguntarle a Mione, ella es la de las leyes. Sería una buena introducción, ¿sabes? _Hola señorita miembro del Wizengamot, quisiera saber si un plebeyo auror puede contraer matrimonio con alguien de la alta alcurnia del Wizengamot. En especial contigo, oh muchacha con leyes en las manos. _– La risa fue instantánea y el anterior momento de nervios y tensión pasó sin más. Había costado mucho recuperar la relación de amistad que solían tener en los primeros años de amistad, el peso de la guerra era sumamente tangible.

- Hablando de estos temas, Ginny me pidió que te dijera que no piensa hablarte hasta que te vayas a disculpar por no haber salido con ella ayer. Dice que se lo habías prometido. – Fue el turno del morocho de empalidecer.

- Oh, mierda, Ron ¡Lo olvidé por completo!

- Le dije que te habías tenido que quedar hasta tarde en una reunión, pero dice que se apareció en tu casa tarde y no había nadie…

- ¿Qué qué?- Harry abrió grande los ojos y dejó todos los papeles que había sacado del escritorio. - ¿Se apareció en mi casa?

Ron se encogió de hombros. – Ya la conoces, le insistí que estabas muy ocupado, que desde que fallamos en nuestra última misión Podmore no nos deja en paz, y trabajamos horas extras todos los días. Pero ella dijo que sabías que era la última noche que ella iba a estar acá antes de ir a jugar el Mundial y bueno… mujeres, ya sabes… - Explicó como si aquella fuera una razón válida para cualquier cosa ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de siquiera informar a Ginny que no iba a poder verla? ¿Qué si se le volvía a ocurrir pasarse por su departamento y se encontraba con que escondía a un mortífago? Enterró la cabeza en las manos y suspiró. – Amigo, ya se le va a pasar… - Agregó el pelirrojo.

- No, tengo que ir a verla ¿Está en La Madriguera?

- Ahí estaba hoy a la mañana…- Harry se levantó, decidido, y corrió al ascensor. - … Te veo al rato.- Se apareció fuera de los límites seguros de la casa de los Weasleys y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta. Golpeó e instantáneamente apareció en el umbral una mujer de ojos buenos y olor a hogar.

- Harry, querido ¿Cómo estas? ¿Pasó algo que estás aquí tan temprano? – La muerte de uno de sus siete hijos había dejado una gran herida en aquella maternal mujer que hoy en día buscaba proteger a sus otros seis hijos de todo y todos.

- Buenos días, señora Weasley. Sólo vine a ver un ratito a Ginny, ¿ella está aquí? – Molly Weasley sonrió y lo hizo pasar.

- Está en su cuarto, ahora la llamo ¿Quieres desayunar mientras?

- No, muchas gracias. Ya desayuné.- Molly, quien ya había sacado una sartén para empezar a cocinar, lo miró bien murmurando por lo bajo algo que sonó a: muy flaco y salió de la habitación donde ambos se encontraban.

Había sido la primera vez en años de relación en la que Harry había olvidado una cita con su novia. No tenía excusa, y lo sabía, debería haberle avisado, después de todo la última vez que se habían visto había sido hacía un poco más de tres semanas. Desde que Ginny había conseguido un puesto de buscadora en las Flechas de Appleby en el norte de Inglaterraba hacía dos años atrás, se veían con poca frecuencia. Al principio había sido doloroso y causa de varias peleas. Con el tiempo la herida cerró y los dos lo habían asumido como era, un trabajo, algo que a Ginny le hacía feliz a pesar de la obligada distancia.

- Harry. – Ginny Weasley tenía una voz suave, aún cuando estaba enojada. Harry, que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, saltó y caminó hasta la pelirroja abrazándola fuertemente.

- Lo siento tanto, Gin.- Se miraron, Harry rogando por un perdón, y los ojos chocolates de la chica suavemente derritiéndose como cada vez que su novio se disculpaba.

- Más te vale que esto no se repita, Potter. Sino ya no vas a poder ir presumiendo por ahí que tu novia es la buscadora titular de Inglaterra.

-¿Qué…?- Harry abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero al ver la enorme sonrisa en los labios de la chica, la apretó más entre sus brazos y la besó. - ¡Felicitaciones!

-Shh… baja el volumen, quiero que sea sorpresa. – Ginny se inclinó de nuevo, robándole un beso al moreno. – Eres el único que lo sabe.

Si se tenía que considerar de alguna forma, Harry no se consideraba un suertudo. Es verdad, sabía que tenía suerte cada vez que se enfrentaba a Voldemort, pero esa era toda su suerte. Después de todo si él tendría real suerte, nunca hubiera sido el elegido como el igual a Voldemort. Pero normalmente, cuando miraba a Ginny y ésta le sonreía y apartaba un colorado mechón de cabello de sus ojos, él se sentía el mago con más suerte. Porque él la tenía a ella.

- ¿Entonces conseguiste que te dejaran días libres para ir al Mundial? – Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, lo había extrañado tanto. _Con Draco Malfoy en mi casa, ¿Días libres? _Harry tuvo ganas de reír, pero sólo se quedó callado unos segundos. – Bueno, todavía tienes una semana más para insistir, ¿no?

- Claro… - Sintió el delicado cuerpo de la otra tensarse y suspiró. – Juro que lo voy a intentar, Ginny.

- Bien ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Debería. - A veces Harry se preguntaba si la relación no se les estaba yendo de las manos. Era en esos momentos, en los que sonreía, le daba un beso a la pelirroja y se encerraba en el trabajo.

- Eso fue corto, ¿Cómo salió?- Preguntó horas después Ron.

- Bastante bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Ginny estaba de buen humor…

- Lo averigüé.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry extrañado, pensando que seguía hablando de su novia.

- Si está permitido el matrimonio entre un miembro del Wizengamot y un auror. – Ron sonrió triunfante. – Hoy se lo pido.

La vuelta a casa fue demasiado corta para la cabeza cansada y evasiva de Harry, se apareció en un callejón oscuro que estaba a tres cuadras de su edificio, y caminó con nieve en contra. Podría haberse aparecido directamente en su departamento, pero no quería incomodar a Malfoy, apareciéndose tan de repente. Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza mientras abría la puerta principal del edificio ¿Desde cuándo tenía que cuidar de respetar la intimidad de Malfoy? Sin contar que lo había salvado de una muerte segura, y que el rubio había intentado matarlo. Pero había habido algo en lo que el otro dijo que hizo que Harry, algo que había visto en la subasta, algo que dolía y sangraba incansablemente. Él no había luchado por esta realidad. Él había luchado por un mundo más justo y por eso era un auror y el sentir que fallaba miserablemente (lo vio reflejado en los ojos claros de Astoria, en el ser destrozado en que se había convertido Daphne y en la forma en que Malfoy había pedido a los gritos morir) lo hacía sentir esto. Remordimiento.

La sala estaba oscura y con la chimenea apagada, Harry caminó hasta la cocina para encontrarla igual. La oscuridad, o el silencio, o la frialdad, hicieron que el moreno entrara en pánico. En un fluido revoleo de capa sacó la varita y conjuró un lumos, iluminando inmediatamente al sillón.

- Pensé que te iba a gustar jugar a encontrarme, saca esa cara de susto, Potter. Yo que pensaba que ya no podía asustar ni a una mosca. – Draco Malfoy estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sillón de cuero marrón claro, sus pies desnudos apoyados en el suelo frío.

- Por Merlín, Malfoy. Tu sola cara me asusta. – Harry encendió las velas de la habitación y la chimenea.

- Terrible que me tengas que ver tan seguido, si tan sólo me dejaras ir…

- Sigue soñando. – Draco no contestó nada, pero tampoco volvió a mirar al otro. - ¿Cenaste? – Al no obtener respuesta Harry se paró frente al rubio. - ¿Vas a contestar?

- No.

- ¿No qué? ¿No vas a contestar o no cenaste? – El ex Slyherin elevó la mirada hasta los ojos de Harry, una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus pálidos labios.

- ¿Está siendo gracioso o sólo tienes el cerebro de una babosa, Potter? – El auror entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina, pisando con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Genial, Malfoy, simplemente genial… Intento cooperar, ser educado, ser comprensivo y todo lo que recibo son insultos.

- ¡Nadie pidió tu mugrosa compasión! – Draco lo siguió hasta la cocina, y envalentado por la fuerza del enojo, empujó a Harry contra la pared, sus brazos temblando por el esfuerzo. – No sabes cómo se siente esto, no sabes por lo que viví, no sabes lo que es que te quiten la posibilidad de dejar de vivir esta tortura para dejarte encerrado todos los días en la casa de alguien que te odia. No entiendes nada, Potter.- El siseo era bajo, pero las palabras eran claras. E hirientes.

- ¡No! Claro que no lo sé, pero quiero saberlo. Quiero ayudarte y a las Greengrass y a todos los que están en esta situación. Por algo soy un auror, maldita sea, Malfoy. Necesito que colabores.

- ¿No colaboro lo suficiente soportándote? – Draco lo soltó y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, todo había empezado a dar vueltas.

- Eres un imbécil…- Pero ya el rubio no escuchaba, agarrado contra la mesada, sentía los latidos del corazón muy fuertes, retumbando en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, pero estaba sudando frío y sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar. Levantó la mirada y vio a Potter inclinado sobre él, hablándole, pero no lo llegaba a escuchar, agarró el borde de la manga de la capa del auror, antes de caer al suelo. Inconciente.

* * *

**_Notas: _**

**_Bueno, no pueden quejarse. Me estoy re portando con las actualizaciones XD Es verdad son cortas, pero es regalo de Navidad por adelantado. Bueno sí, Harry está con Ginny, voy a intentar mantenerme dentro del epílogo lo más posible. Después de todo hay 19 años que llenar. _**

**_Estoy intentando mantener las personalidades lo más posible. Espero que me esté saliendo. la canción es de Charly García y se llama Superheroes (una de mi preferidas)._**

**_Quiero agradecerles los reviews, los alerts, todo y bueno gente especial de FELIZ NAVIDAD! Coman mucho =D Lean muchos fics navideños (son especialemnte tiernos) y nos leemos pronto. _**


End file.
